Diffrent Kinds of Love
by Tohru Riceball
Summary: Sequel to You’re My Someone Special, so please read it before you read this.  Now, this fan fic is basically about the different kinds of love in the Get Backers Crews lives.  Please review.  Constructive criticism is fine, but please no flames.  Rated T.
1. More Than Friends?

_Different Kinds Of Love_

**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own Get Backers or the characters. The only thing I claim is the plot for this story, so please don't take it or I will have to send my evil cat Ysabella out to get you. Believe me she is EVIL! LOL.  
**Warnings:**  
Rated Teen for language, and for Shounen-Ai to light Yaoi. May have spoilers.  
**Introduction:**  
Sequel to You're My Someone Special, so please read it before you read this. Now, this fan fic is basically about the different kinds of love in the Get Backers Crews lives. Please review. Constructive criticism is fine, but please no flames.

On with the Ficcy!

**Chapter One: **_More Than Friends?_

_" I will always protect you, Kazuki." _Juubei promised the first time they met.

_"Juubei, you're so old fashioned."_ Kazuki said with a smile.

* * *

Juubei sat up in bed and caressed the beautiful face of the man that lay beside him. 

_"I failed you, Kazuki. I was not strong enough. When you left I just felt so lost. I love you. That's why I'll stand silently by your side until the day I die. I know you can never return these feelings I have for you. Why would you? After all I betrayed you. All I want is to be with you always. I will always protect you, Kazuki."_ Juubei whispered to his sleeping friend.

Kazuki opened his eyes.

_"Juubei, you're so old fashioned."_ Kazuki said as he pulled Juubei's face down to his.

Their lips met, and even though Juubei could not see he knew Kazuki was blushing. Juubei sat up and turned his face so the man he loved could not see his tears.

_"But why? I failed you. That is why I am blind. It is my punishment, not being able to see you any longer. You are not supposed to love me back. Not after what I did."_ Juubei said as he felt Kazuki's hand caressed the side of his face.

_"That does not matter, Juubei. I love you. I always have. I was just waiting for you to say something."_ Kazuki said as he wiped a tear off Juubei's cheek.

_"Are you sure?"_ Juubei asked as he turned to face Kazuki.

_"Yes, Juubei. I have been for a long, long time."_ Kazuki said as he smiled up at Juubei.

Even though Juubei could not see his friends face he knew he was smiling. He leaned down and kissed the man he loved. Then they fell asleep in each others arms.

**Author's Notes:**  
In case could not tell this chapter takes place in the middle of the night after they finished the mission.

This is by far my best chapter, at least I think so. I want to dedicate this chapter to ladyaisle, my loyal reviewer I just love this pairing, too. It's my favorite, after AkabaneXGinji. :))

See you all next chapter. Please review. Constructive criticism is fine, but please no flames.

Bye, Bri-Chan


	2. Only One for Me

_Different Kinds Of Love_

**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own Get Backers or the characters. The only thing I claim is the plot for this story, so please don't take it or I will have to send my evil cat Ysabella out to get you. Believe me she is EVIL! LOL.  
**Warnings:**  
Rated Teen for language, and for Shounen-Ai to light Yaoi. May have spoilers.  
**Introduction:**  
Sequel to You're My Someone Special, so please read it before you read this. Now, this fan fic is basically about the different kinds of love in the Get Backers Crews lives. Please review. Constructive criticism is fine, but please no flames.

On with the Ficcy!

**Chapter Two:** _Only One for Me_

"Dr. Jackal, glad you could make it." Himiko said as Akabane approached.

"Miss Lady Poison, I told you I am never late for a job." Akabane said with a smile.

"I know, that is the only predictable thing about you." Himiko said.

"Are we going to stand around talking all day or are we going to do our job." Maguruma asked.

"Lets do it." Himiko said.

* * *

After they finished their job Himiko caught up with Akabane. 

"Miss Lady Poison, do you need something?" Akabane asked just to be polite.

"Are you doing anything this evening?" Himiko said.

"I hate to be blunt, Lady Poison, but if you are planning on asking me out on a date then I must inform you that I am not interested. There is only one person I care for, but they already have someone. Sorry to disappoint you." Akabane said as he turned to walk off.

"It's not me. I was just asked to deliver a message to you from someone special." Himiko said with a smirk.

"Oh, really. Let me hear the message then, if you will." Akabane said, as his mood seemed to perk up a little.

"You are to be at this park at sunset." Himiko said as she handed him the name and address of the park and walked off.

"I have a feeling I will see you very soon, Ginji-kun." Akabane said, as he turned and walked away.

**

* * *

****Bonus Chapter: **_Bet_

That morning Kazuki and Juubei went on their first date. They took a long walk.

"Juubei." Kazuki said, as he held his boyfriends hand.

"Yes, Kazuki." Juubei said.

"Would it be OK if we dropped by the Honky Tonk? I would like to see how Mr. Ginji is, and I'm pretty hungry." Kazuki said with a blush.

"If that is what you want, Kazuki." Juubei said, as he gave his boyfriend a quick kiss.

* * *

To Kazuki's surprise Shido, Emishi, and Hevn were at the Honky Tonk as well. It seemed that Ban and Ginji had still not patched things up. Kazuki and Juubei walked in holding hands. When Ginji saw them he ran up and glompped Kazuki. 

"It's good to see you too, Mr. Ginji, but could you please not do that anymore." Kazuki said, when he realized Juubei's grasp on his hand tightened when Ginji attached himself to his waist.

"Why?" Ginji asked innocently.

"Because he's my boyfriend." Juubei said protectively as he glared at Ginji. (Well to the best of his ability considering he was blind.)

Ginji immediately detached himself and looked up at Kazuki.

"Kazu, you and Juubei?" Ginji said, and looked rather shocked.

"Yes, I win. Everyone pay up." Emishi said.

"Damn it, one more week and I would have won." Shido said, as he rummaged through his wallet and handed Emishi 250 yen.

"You guys bet on us?" Kazuki asked.

To tell the truth he found it funny.

"Well it was obvious you two would get together eventually." Paul said, as he two gave Emishi 250 yen.

"It was just a matter of when." Hevn said handing Emishi 250 yen.

"Thank you." Emishi said with a smile.

"Hey. What about Snake-for-Brains? He bet too." Shido said.

"Yea, but I'm not stupid. There's no way I'm going to do anything that will make him more angry right now. He might snap and kill me." Emishi said, and he was not kidding.

Ban was sulking in the farthest corner of the café and looked as if his glare alone could kill anyone that came within ten feet of him.

"So, this is you're first date. What are you doing?" Natsumi asked trying to change the subject.

"We went for a walk this morning. Then we decided to come here for lunch." Kazuki said, as he sat down next to Juubei.

Juubei draped his arm over Kazuki's shoulder. Kazuki wrapped his arms around Juubei's waist and laid his head on the older mans shoulder. Juubei's cheeks turned pink.

"Would you two like something to eat?" Paul asked hopefully.

Kazuki looked up at Paul.

"Yes, may I have one of your specialty pizzas and a cup of coffee." Kazuki said, as he laid his head back down on Juubei.

"I'll have the same as Kazuki." Juubei said, as he leaned his head against Kazuki's.

"They really make a cute couple." Natsumi speculated, as Juubei gave Kazuki a kiss on the forehead.

"Um… Hey, Natsumi. Would you like to go see a movie or something with me later today?" Emishi said.

"That sounds like fun, but I have to work this evening." Natsumi said, not even realizing he was asking her on a date.

"Oh, OK. Maybe some other time." Emishi said, as he looked a little disappointed.

**

* * *

****Author's Note: **

Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. I had a lot of other stuff I wanted to get done first. I also wanted to give more people a chance to get interested in my ficcy. YAY! Anyways as always thanks a lot to my loyal reviewer ladyasile. I can't wait to post the next chapter. Akabane Ginji fluff makes me happy. I promise to post it soon. Please review. Constructive criticism is fine, but no flames.

Bye, Bri-Chan


	3. A Night to Remember

_Different Kinds Of Love_

**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own Get Backers or the characters. The only thing I claim is the plot for this story, so please don't take it or I will have to send my evil cat Ysabella out to get you. Believe me she is EVIL! LOL.  
**Warnings:**  
Rated Teen for language, and for Shounen-Ai to light Yaoi. May have spoilers.  
**Introduction:**  
Sequel to You're My Someone Special, so please read it before you read this. Now, this fan fic is basically about the different kinds of love in the Get Backers Crews lives. Please review. Constructive criticism is fine, but please no flames.

On with the Ficcy!

**Chapter Three: **_A Night to Remember_

"Akabane-Chan!" Chibi Ginji exclaimed, as he waddled up to Akabane and hugged his leg.

Akabane looked down at Ginji.

"Well, well Ginji-kun, you appear to be in a really good mood. I wonder what caused this sudden change in your attitude towards me?" Akabane said, as he smiled down at Ginji and closed his eyes.

Ginji detached himself from Akabane. Now full size again, Ginji took Akabane by the hand.

"Come here. I want to show you something, but no peeking till I say, OK." Ginji said.

He guided Akabane to a bench on top of a hill. He sat down next to the older man.

"OK, you can open your eyes now." Ginji said.

Akabane was at a loss for words. Not because the city glowed in the setting sun, but Ginji had wrapped his arms around his waist. They sat there and watched the sun set. As the stars began to fill the sky, Ginji turned to Akabane.

"Akabane-chan, you're my someone special." Ginji said.

Before Akabane could say anything, Ginji kissed him.

* * *

Ginji woke up feeling well rested and content. A sleeping Akabane lay next to him. 

"It has been a long time since I slept in a real bed." Ginji thought to himself.

He got out of bed, being careful not to disturb the man next to him. He picked up his clothes and left the room, closing the door quietly behind him. He found the bathroom and decided to take a shower. As he showered he thought about all that had happened the night before.

* * *

(_Ginji POV_) 

"Ginji-kun, what does your partner think?" Akabane asked, as we sat under the starry night sky.

"Um… well he's kinda mad at me. He won't even talk to me. Paul let me stay at the Honky Tonk last night, because Ban locked me out of the car. I knew he wouldn't be happy, but I didn't think he would lock me out." I said, as my eyes started to water.

"My dear Ginji-kun, you really are quite dense." Akabane said, as he smiled at me and pulled me close.

"Why did you say that, Akabane-chan?" I asked him.

"Ginji-kun, would you like to stay with me for a while?" Akabane said to avoid answering my question.

"Can I? I don't want to bother you. I mean I am sure Ban will let me sleep in the car tonight if I ask him." I rambled.

"I asked you, did I not? It would be no problem at all, Ginji-kun. I would love your company." Akanbane said.

"OK!" I said, as it started to sprinkle.

"Ginji-kun, we should be leaving then. I fear if we stay around much longer we will get soaked." Akabane said, as it started raining harder.

We got in his car right when it started pouring. I noticed his car was just as I imagined it. It was a black Mercedes-Benz. I must have fallen asleep in the car, because when I woke up Akabane-chan was carrying me inside.

"Wow, Akabane-chan, your house is huge." I said, as Akabane sat me down.

The house sat on top of a big hill, and was surrounded by a forest of trees.

"Yes, but I must warn you it is rather empty." Akabane said as he opened the door.

I followed him into the kitchen.

"You must be hungry, Ginji-kun. What would you like to eat?" Akabane asked me.

"Um… can you make grilled cheese?" I said.

* * *

After we finished eating, Akabane-chan gave me a tour of the house. The last room he showed me was the biggest guest bedroom. 

"This is your room, Ginji-kun." He said, as he opened the door.

"It's really nice, Akabane-chan." I said, as I walked in.

To tell the truth I found the room rather intimidating, but I didn't want to make Akabane feel bad. He realized what was wrong.

"Of course if you want, Ginji-kun, you are always welcome to stay in my room with me." Akabane said as he smiled at me.

"Really. That would be great. I mean it's not that I don't like this room. It's just kinda big. I'm used to sleeping with someone. After sleeping in Ban's car I'm not sure if I could sleep well in such a big room." I rambled in chibi form.

This made Akabane chuckle. He reached down and picked me up.

"Ginji-kun, it is getting late. What do you say we go and get some sleep?" Akabane said as we headed towards his room.

"Here Ginji-kun, these will probably be big on you. But at least it is better than sleeping in clothes." Akabane said, as he handed me a set of dark gray pajamas that matched his black ones.

"Thanks." I said, as I headed towards the bathroom to put them on.

When I came back, Akabane was sitting in bed reading a book. He had the lamp on his night stand on. The bed had a black and gray bed spread on it and black sheets.

"Akabane-chan, you really like black, don't you?" I said as I crawled into bed next to him.

"I guess you could say that." Akabane said.

"Maybe you could try wearing a colored shirt or something sometime. It's just that when you wear black you look really pale. I think you would look cute." I said with a smile.

Akabane blushed slightly. Then he set his book on the nightstand and turned the lamp off.

"If you like we can go shopping tomorrow, but for now we should try to sleep." Akabane said, as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me goodnight.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I'm happy now. I love this pairing. Thank you ladyasile for sticking with me. I promise I'll post again as soon as possible. And don't worry; Ban won't be lonely much longer. The drama's not done yet, either. Sorry but I'm not so good at comedy, just romance and lots of drama. Anyways, please review. Constructive criticism is fine, but no flames.

Bye, Bri-Chan


	4. A Busy Day

_Different Kinds Of Love_

**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own Get Backers or the characters. The only thing I claim is the plot for this story, so please don't take it or I will have to send my evil cat Ysabella out to get you. Believe me she is EVIL! LOL.  
**Warnings:**  
Rated Teen for language, and for Shounen-Ai to light Yaoi. May have spoilers.  
**Introduction:**  
Sequel to You're My Someone Special, so please read it before you read this. Now, this fan fic is basically about the different kinds of love in the Get Backers Crews lives. Please review. Constructive criticism is fine, but please no flames.

On with the Ficcy!

**Chapter Four:**_ A Busy Day_

(_Akabane's POV_)

I woke up and looked over at the empty spot beside me. There was a blinking dotted outline of my missing adorable blonde boyfriend. I heard water running down the hall.

"He must be taking a shower." I said to myself.

I got dressed in my usual style, and went down to the kitchen to fix breakfast. After about five minutes, I heard the water shut off. I decided Ginji-kun would be down soon so I set the table. After another five minutes Ginji appeared in the kitchen doorway.

"There you are, Akabane-chan. Ooo food, yay!" Ginji said as he dashed to the table and started to eat.

"That's right, Ginji-kun. Eat as much as you like. We have a busy day ahead of us and you will need your energy." I said.

Ginji-kun, you are very amusing to watch. I can not wait to see what the rest of the day will bring. I thought.

* * *

(_Regular POV_) 

"Ginji-kun, I thought we could stop by the Honky Tonk and pick up your things." Akabane said, as they got in the car.

"OK. I hope Ban is in a better mood today." Ginji said

"Ginji-kun, you really are dense." Akabane said.

"Why do you say that, Akabane-chan?" Ginji asked.

"Because, Ginji-kun, Ban likes you." Akabane said.

"I know. He's my friend. He's supposed to like me." Ginji said looking confused.

"No, Ginji-kun. Ban does not want to be just your friend. He wants to be your boyfriend." Akabane told Ginji.

"But you're my boyfriend. Ban-chan doesn't like me like that, anyways. We're like brothers. He's just being overprotective of me. You'll see. You'll see!" Ginji said waving his arms.

"Yes, Ginji-kun, whatever you say." Akabane said as he smiled at Ginji.

* * *

"Ginji-kun, should I drop you off and go park. That way you can have some time to talk with Ban alone." Akabane said as he pulled up in front of the Honky Tonk. 

"Ok, Akabane-chan." Ginji said, as he got out of the car.

Ginji walked up to the door of the Honky Tonk and pushed it open. Everyone turned to see who it was. Ban ran up to Ginji.

"Ginji,! Are you OK? Is something wrong?" Ban said frantically, as he grabbed Ginji's arms.

"I'm fine, Ban-chan." Ginji said with a smile.

"In that case, where the hell were you? I was worried about you. What the fuck did you think you were doing pulling a stunt like that? I couldn't sleep a wink last night." Ban said, as he held on tighter to Ginji's arms.

"Oww! Ban you're hurting my arms." Ginji said, as he winced.

Ban loosened his grip slightly but did not let go.

"Ginji, Ban wasn't the only one worried. We all were." Paul pointed out.

"I'm really sorry guys. I guess I wasn't thinking..." Ginji said.

"No kidding. Your buddy here, Snake-for-Brains, kept us up half the night searching for you." Shido said.

Akabane appeared behind Ban.

"Mr. Midou, I would greatly appreciate it if you let go of my boyfriend." Akabane said with a smile on his face and a scalpel in his hand.

"Thanks Akabane-chan." Ginji said after Ban let go and stormed off.

Ginji gave Akabane a hug. Akabane nodded at Ginji and Ginji took off after Ban.

"Ban, wait up." Ginji said, as he ran down the sidewalk after Ban.

Ban just ignored him and kept walking. Ginji caught up and grabbed Ban's sleeve. He pulled Ban into a hug.

"Ban, I'm really sorry I worried you." Ginji said, afraid Ban would run off if he let go.

"Just leave me the hell alone. Go back to you boyfriend and leave me alone." Ban said, as he tried to pull away from Ginji but to no avail.

"Akabane-chan was right, wasn't he?" Ginji asked, as he loosened his arms.

He searched Ban's eyes looking for something. He wasn't sure what.

"Damn it Ginji, you were the only one that did not know how I feel about you." Ban said, as he closed his eyes to keep the tears from falling.

Unknown to the two, Himiko and Akabane were standing outside the Honky Tonk watching the scene that unfolded in front of them.

"I love you, Ginji." Ban said.

He leaned down to kiss Ginji. Ginji was to shocked to do anything.

"BAN, STOP!" Himiko said.

Ban turned around and saw Himiko running off and Akabane walking towards him.

"I told you before, I would appreciate it if you kept your hand off my boyfriend." Akabane said, way to calmly.

Ban sulked back towards the café.

"Let's get going, Ginji-kun. We have a lot we still need to do." Akabane said, as he took Ginji's hand.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I hope you likkey. Lots of drama in this chapter and the next one. Thank you, as always, ladyasile. Well that's all I have to say for now. Please review. As a writer I love to hear from my readers. Constructive criticism is fine but no flames. See you next chappie.

Bye, Bri-Chan


	5. Another Couple?

_Different Kinds Of Love_

**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own Get Backers or the characters. The only thing I claim is the plot for this story, so please don't take it or I will have to send my evil cat Ysabella out to get you. Believe me she is EVIL! LOL.  
**Warnings:**  
Rated Teen for language, and for Shounen-Ai to light Yaoi. May have spoilers.  
**Introduction:**  
Sequel to You're My Someone Special, so please read it before you read this. Now, this fan fic is basically about the different kinds of love in the Get Backers Crews lives. Please review. Constructive criticism is fine, but please no flames.

On with the Ficcy!

**Chapter Five:**_ Another Couple?_

"Man, Snake-for Brains, you can be really thickheaded sometimes." Shido said.

"Damn it. Leave me the hell alone. I'm not in the mood." Ban said.

"Where did Himiko go?" Natsumi asked.

"How the hell would I know?" Ban said.

"Ban, you're hopeless." Hevn said.

"Miss Hevn is right." Kazuki said.

"What the f--- are you guys talking about?" Ban said.

"There are all different kinds of love. Everyone loves and is loved differently. Ginji may not love you like you want him to, but that does not mean he does not love you." Paul said.

Everyone just shook their heads in agreement.

"Just tell me what the hell is going on!" Ban said.

"We are simply saying that Ginji is not the only person in your life that cares for you." Kazuki said.

"There is an obvious choice right in front of you…" Juubei said, as he grabbed Kazuki's hand and held onto it.

"…But you have your head stuck so far up you're a-- that you don't even realize it." Shido added.

"Quit chasing after Ginji who is already taken, when you have someone waiting for you to return their feelings." Hevn said.

"Who the hell are you talking about?" Ban said.

"If you can't even figure that out on your own…" Emishi said, but was cut off by someone.

"…Then you really aren't worth my time, Ban Midou." Himiko said, as she walked up beside Ban.

"Wait one damn minute! Himiko, you're who they were talking about?" Ban said as he turned to face her.

"Yes, I've always loved you, Ban. I hated myself for it after you killed Aniki, but I couldn't stop loving you. I don't really understand what happened but I am willing to accept that. So Ban, what's your choice?" Himiko said.

Himiko looked away from his intense gaze. She couldn't handle how he was looking at her.

"Damn it. I can't believe I didn't realize it. Of course I love you, Hi-chan. You're Yamato's little sister. How could I not? Will you forgive me and…um…be my girlfriend?" Ban said, stuttering as he said the last sentence.

"We'll have to work on that, boyfriend." Himiko said teasingly.

"What about Ginji?" Natsumi asked.

"I guess it's like he says. He's my little brother, or at least he acts like it. So I'll just keep an eye on him, and threaten his boyfriend." Ban said.

"Looks like everything turned out just as I hoped." Himiko said.

"What do you mean by that?" Ban asked.

"Oh, just that I got Ginji and Akabane together so that I could have you." Himiko said with a smirk.

"You little brat!" Ban said as he grabbed he head and gave her a noggie.

* * *

** Author's Note:**  
YAY! Ban has someone now. Don't ya love me. Next chapter is a special Halloween chapter. Sorry I didn't get to post it on Halloween, but I did write it on Halloween. Thanks again ladyasile. I wish everyone that read my story was like you. I mean it. Please review. Constructive criticism is fine, but no flames. 

Bye, Bri-Chan


	6. Halloween

_Different Kinds Of Love_

**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own Get Backers or the characters. The only thing I claim is the plot for this story, so please don't take it or I will have to send my evil cat Ysabella out to get you. Believe me she is EVIL! LOL.  
**Warnings:**  
Rated Teen for language, and for Shounen-Ai to light Yaoi. May have spoilers.  
**Introduction:**  
Sequel to You're My Someone Special, so please read it before you read this. Now, this fan fic is basically about the different kinds of love in the Get Backers Crews lives. Please review. Constructive criticism is fine, but please no flames.

On with the Ficcy!

**Chapter Six: **_Halloween_

Akabane walked out of the dressing rooms wearing a dark violet button up shirt.

"Ginji-kun." Akabane said to get his boyfriends attention.

"Ooo, I like that color on you, Akabane-chan. It matches your eyes." Ginji said.

Akabane smiled down at Ginji and could not help blushing a little.

"Why thank you, Ginji-kun. Shall I go change so we can finish our shopping?" Akabane said.

"OK." Ginji said, as he smiled at Akabane.

When Akabane came back he gave Ginji one of his evil creepy smile and grabbed the young boy by the arm.

"Now it is your turn, my dear Ginji-kun." Akabane said as he disappeared with Ginji.

* * *

_**Random Author's Note:**__ Umm... Hee hee... I seriously don't know where they went... That last part just popped into my head and it sounded like something Akabane would do...Yeah... WHERE'D THEY GO!! (I run around frantically searching for them.)... ... ... (Twenty Minutes Later) YAY! I found them. OK, enough of that. Sorry for the randomness. I lovezez you all. On with the ficcy. _

* * *

"Akabane-chan, I don't wanna come out. I look silly." Ginji whined from the dressing rooms. 

Akabane had dragged Ginji to a Halloween Costume Shop. After explaining that today was Halloween, he had convinced Ginji to try on a rather revealing and embarrassing costume.

"Ginji-kun, you have no need to be embarrassed. I am the only one out here. Come on." Akabane said with a smile.

"Fine, but I... umm... I can't get it zipped. I think the zipper is stuck. Will you come help me, Akabane-chan?" Ginji said.

Akabane chuckled and strode back to Ginji. Akabane pushed the door open. Ginji was standing in the middle of the small space loosing a fight to the zipper on the back of the maids outfit he was wearing. The outfit was extremely frilly, and short. Akabane couldn't help but smile at the adorable sight. The back zipper was half-way zipped but had caught in some of the lace.

"You look adorable, Ginji-kun." Akabane said, as he untangled the zipper.

"Thanks, Akabane-chan." Ginji said with a blush.

Akabane checked to make sure no one was around then he walked into the small dressing room and closed the door behind him.

"What are you doing?" Ginji asked.

"I thought I would help you get out of that. It would be rather unfortunate if the zipper got stuck agian and I was not here to help. I can leave if you want me to, Ginji-kun." Akabane said and smiled at the cute blonde standing in front of him.

"That's awful nice of you, Akabane-chan." Ginji said.

Akabane pulled the zipper down for Ginji, and stood looking at his boyfriend partially bare back with a smile on his face.

"Thanks, Akabane-chan... Umm... Could you turn around while I get dressed?" Ginji said with a blush.

"Of course. You know I find your modesty quite amusing, Ginji-kun." Akabane said as he turned to face the wall.

* * *

They finished their shopping and walked back to the Honky Tonk. They had decided to walk to the stores instead of driving since it was such a nice day. 

"Are you sure we should go in, Akabane-chan. I mean, Ban is probably still mad about earlier." Ginji said.

"Do not worry Ginji-kun. I will not let Midou bother you." Akabane said, though he knew it would not be necessary.

He was correct. As they walked in both he and Ginji stopped in their tracks. In a booth in the back of the café Ban and Himiko were kissing.

"YEY! Ban-chan found a girlfriend." Ginji said.

"Yes, and now I get you all to myself." Akabane said and Ginji blushed.

Ban finally noticed that Ginji had come back. He whispered something to Himiko. She nodded and let him up.

"Jackal, we need to talk." Ban said as he walked up to the taller man.

"Yes Midou, I agree." Akabane said.

Ban walked out the door and Akabane followed.

"What's that all about?" Ginji asked.

"You." Himiko said.

"Huh?" Ginji said.

"Mr. Midou just wants to make sure you are safe." Kazuki said.

Juubei sat next to him and Shido sat across from them.

"Stupid Snake-for-Brains." Shido said.

Meanwhile, outside the café Ban gave Akabane a piece of his mind.

"I don't get what Ginji sees in you, but you're obviously important to him. So just don't do anything, and I mean **anything** to hurt him." Ban said.

"Mr. Midou, I would never do such a thing. I care about Ginji-kun deeply." Akabane said with a smirk.

"If anything happens to him I'll kill you myself." Ban said, as he walked back to the café.

When Akabane got hack inside the café Ginji was telling everyone about Halloween. After Ginji was done Akabane walked up to him.

"Ginji-kun, are you ready to go?" Akabane asked, as he rested his hand on Ginji's shoulder.

"Yea. Bye everyone!" Ginji said as he waved endusaticly to his friends.

* * *

Back at Akabane's house, he and Ginji ate supper. Then they sat on the couch and watched a movie. When it was over Akabane turned and looked at Ginji. 

"Happy Halloween, Ginji-kun." Akabane said, as he set a small box in Ginji's hand.

Ginji opened it to find a picture of a pitch black kitten with piercing gold eyes. Akabane leaned closer to Ginji.

"He is yours, Ginji-kun. We can pick him up tomorrow." Akabane said.

He gave Ginji a quick kiss on the cheek, then he sat back up.

"Thank you, Akabane-chan. I got something for you too. Here." Ginji said, as he pulled a box out from under the couch and handed it to Akabane.

In the box was the shirt Akabane had tried on earlier that day. He leaned down and kissed the blonde on the lips.

"Come, Ginji-kun. I need to hang this shirt up so it does not wrinkle. We should get some sleep as well." Akabane said.

Ginji grabbed his pajamas and went to the closet to change. When he came back out Akabane had just finished taking his shirt off.

"Oh, umm... Sorry Akabane-chan. I thought you were done." Ginji said, backing back towards the closet.

Akabane disappeared and reappeared behind Ginji.

"Ginji-kun, your modesty is quite amusing and adorable." Akabane said, as he turned Ginji to face him.

Akabane leaned down and kissed Ginji. Ginji kissed him back. They pulled back for air. Akabane took Ginji by the hand and pulled him onto the bed. He laied down next to him and their lips connected again. Akabane decided to try something. He parted his lips a little and licked Ginji's. Ginji gasped and pulled away from Akabane.

"Did I supprise you, Ginji-kun." Akabane asked, with a smirk.

Ginji just nodded.

"Would you care to try again?" Akabane said as he scooted closer to Ginji and pulled him close.

"OK." Ginji said, but he sounded unsure.

Akabane pushed their lips back together. He licked Ginji's again and this time Ginji opened his mouth slightly to let Akabane's tongue in. Akabane swirled his tongue around Ginji's mouth. Their hearts were racing. Ginji wrapped his arms around the older mans bare waist and pulled himself as close as he could to Akabane. Akabane responded by tangling one hand in the boys blonde hair and unbuttoned Ginji's pajama top with the other. Ginji pulled back.

"Hey, I just got that on." Ginji whined.

"Do not worry, Ginji-kun. You will not need it." Akabane said, as he pressed his lips almost violently agianst Ginji's.

When they could breathe no longer they pulled apart. Akabane rolled onto his back and Ginji rested his head on Akabanes bare chest. They fell asleep like that.

* * *

(_Juubei's POV_) 

Kazuki knocked on the bathroom door.

"Juubei, would you like me to come help you wash your back now?" Kazuki asked.

"Yes, please come in Kazuki." I said.

It is not that I can not wash my own back, but ever since the IL Mission Kazuki has insisted on helping me. I do not mind, though. I love the feeling of Kazuki's hands aginst my bare back. I am really happy. After all these years our relationship is finally moving forward. Kazuki is mine and mine alone. I will always be her by his side to protect him.

Kazuki helped me out of the bathtub and handed me my clothes. Once I was dressed, I followed Kazuki to our bedroom. I slipped in bed and Kazuki crawled in next to me. Kazuki leaned over so his mout was next to my ear.

"Juubei, are you tired?" Kazuki asked me.

I could hear the playfulness in his voice.

"No, do you have something in mind?" I said, as I turned so my lips almost met his.

"Yes." Kazuki said, as he pressed his lips agianst mine.

I wrapped one arm around Kazuki's thin waist and played with his soft hair with my other hand. I pulled him close and pressed my lips harder against his. Kazuki parted his lips slightly. I accepted his invitation and slid my tongue into his mouth. When our tounges touched I felt like the world melted away. It was just me and him, forever. Our tongues dance in each others mouths. We broke apart only when our need for air overcame our need for each others kisses. Kazuki rolled onto his back. Even though I could not see him I could tell I knew. he was giving me a questioning look. I did not want to go any further that night. I wanted to take it slowly. There was no need to rush things.

"Another night, Kazuki. After all we have the rest of our lives." I said.

Kazuki nodded his head and curled up against me. Sleep claimed us both within minutes. All was right with the world.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Super long chapter. YEY! So how was it? Please tell me. I'm not sure if I'm very good at writing make-out scenes. It probably doesn't help that I've never even been kissed. How I would love to have an anime guy as a boyfriend. (Lost in sparklie, cute anime guy daydream.) OK, I'm back. Anyways, my point is the romantic scenes are strictly from research, not experience, so I appoligize if they are a little lacking. Thank you ladyasile. You're the bestest reviewer ever. Your prize is the Kazuki Juubei fluff scene at the end of this chapter. I hope you liked it. By the way, Happy late Halloween. Sorry, I wrote this chapter on Halloween but I am just now getting around to posting it. That's all for now... I think. If you love me you'll review. Constructive criticism is fine, but no flames. (I hate it when people criticize stories, but don't say what is wrong with them.) See you next chapter.

Bye, Bri-Chan


	7. A Dream

_Different Kinds Of Love_

**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own Get Backers or the characters. The only thing I claim is the plot for this story, so please don't take it or I will have to send my evil cat Ysabella out to get you. Believe me she is EVIL! LOL.  
**Warnings:**  
Rated Teen for language, and for Shounen-Ai to light Yaoi. May have spoilers.  
**Introduction:**  
Sequel to You're My Someone Special, so please read it before you read this. Now, this fan fic is basically about the different kinds of love in the Get Backers Crews lives. Please review. Constructive criticism is fine, but please no flames.

On with the Ficcy!

**Chapter Seven:** A Dream

"Hey, Ban." Himiko said, as Ban drove her home.

"Huh?" Ban said.

"You're still sleeping in your car, right?" Himiko said.

"Yea, and Ginji moved in with Jackal." Ban said.

"Well, you can stay with me if you want to. My apartment is really small, but it's better than living out of a car." Himiko said.

"Wow, we just started dating and you're already asking me to move in with you." Ban teased, making Himiko blush.

"You're so immature." Himiko said.

"Just like old times, well almost." Ban thought.

Ban started thinking about what had happened almost three years ago.

Yamato, I know you're out there watching. D--- it, why did you have to die? I should be happy, but today has been bittersweet. How can Himiko forgive me when I can't even forgive myself? Ban thought.

"Ban!" Himiko said.

"Oh, did you say something?" Ban said.

"Yea, I told you to turn. Now you missed it. What were you doing anyway?" Himiko said.

"Just thinking." Ban said.

"Well stop it. I'd like to get home in one piece." Himiko said, trying to cheer Ban up.

Ban's mood kept sinking. They finally got to Himiko's apartment and went inside.

"Man. This place is small." Ban said as he scanned the one bedroom apartment.

"Yea I know, but it was cheap. It's really all I need, and plus it feels homey." Himiko said with a smile.

"D--- it, Himiko how can you be so cheerful? Why don't you hate me? You're supposed to hate me. You should want to kill me. You have the best reason. After all, I killed your brother. I killed Yamato." Ban said.

As Ban talked, Himiko closed the distance between them until her face was inches away from Ban's.

"Oh, Ban." Himiko said as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

Himiko pressed her lips against Ban's. Ban finally managed to break free from the younger girls arms. He started to leave, but Himiko grabbed his arm. She spoke to him softly.

"Please Ban, don't leave. I want you- No. I need you here with me. I love you, Ban." Himiko said.

A tear rolled down her face at the thought of being alone again.

"How can you say that after what I did?" Ban asked.

"I don't know, d--- it. All I know is how I feel. Ban?" Himiko said, as she started sobbing.

Ban couldn't help himself; he pulled the sobbing girl into his arms. She looked up at him, and tears glistened in her eyes. Before he even realized it, his lips touched hers. He looked at her.

"She looks so much like you, Yamato. This feels so familiar." Ban thought.

* * *

(_Ban's POV_)

That night I lay in bed next to Himiko. She was fast asleep, but sleep would not come so easily for me. I closed my eyes, and when I opened them I was in that room again with him. I was sitting on the bed and he was just standing their looking down at me.

"I love you." He said as he caressed my face.

I looked up at him and my gaze met his. He leaned over and kissed me. I kissed him back; then he pushed me back onto the bed, and lay on top of me. Our lips met again and he deepened the kiss. I opened my mouth and let his tongue in. The kiss ended far too soon. He started to sit up but I grabbed his arm.

"Please, don't stop." I said.

He simply rolled off me and lay next to me. He gave me a short kiss on the lips and stood up.

"Yamato?" I whispered.

He just looked back at me and gave me a fake smile. That's when I noticed he was breathing heavily. He turned his head and looked at me.

"Himiko will be home soon." He said.

As he left, he stumbled and clutched his chest for a second; then walked out of the door closing it behind him. That was the first time I realized something was wrong with him. He told later that it was because he of his curse as a Voodoo Child.

The room around me went black.

"This has got to be a dream." I said to myself.

The blackness faded. There he was again, but this time was different. He was standing in the middle of the room struggling to breathe. I stood right in front of him.

"Ban promise… promise me you will help Himiko… you will protect her for… for me…" Yamato said desperately.

"Yamato, stop saying those things. You'll be fine, and then you can protect her." I said.

"Ban… I-I… I need you to kill me…" Yamato said.

"No! No way! You'll be fine. You have to be fine. I'll help. Yamato, how can I help you." I said.

"Ban… You have to kill me… You can help me by killing me… I'm too far gone… Just promise to help Himiko when her time comes…" Yamato said.

He was barely breathing.

"No, I-I can't. I won't hurt you, Yamato." I said, as he reached up and caressed my face.

"I-I'm sorry, Ban… I can't… I just… Please…" Yamato said as he pulled my face down to his.

We kissed one last time.

"Do it… Ban, do it now… just remember the promise… and… and that… I love… I love you…" Yamato said, as I put my hand to his neck.

In an instant Yamato was dead by my hand. My cursed right hand was stained with his blood. I just stood there and stared at my hand, then Himiko burst through the door.

"NOOO!" Himiko screamed.

The room turned into blackness once again.

"D--- it. What is this, a nightmare?" I said.

"Ban." Someone said.

"Yamato. Yamato, I know you're there. I'd know your voice anywhere. What are you doing here?" I said.

Yamato appeared in front of me. I just stared at the ground.

"Ban, stop blaming yourself. Look at me, Ban."

I couldn't stand it any longer. I had to do what he said. My heart took over and I looked into his eyes.

"Ban, it was fate. No one can change destiny. All you can do is choose to accept it or not. Everything is just how it is meant to be. Quit dwelling in the past. Instead look to what is, and what will be. Take good care of Himiko, and remember I am watching over you both." Yamato said, as he reached out and touched my face.

Then he started to disappear.

"Yamato, don't leave me. I need you. I…" I said.

"No Ban. Don't say anything else. You have Himiko now. Treat her well." Yamato said, as he disappeared completely.

* * *

Next thing I remember is waking up. I looked down at the girl that lay next to me.

"D--- it, why does she have to look so much like him." I whispered to myself.

I turned to get out of bed, but Himiko grabbed my arm. I pushed her away.

"Ban, what's wrong?" Himiko asked me.

"Nothing. I need some coffee. I'm going to the Honky Tonk." I said as I got out of bed.

* * *

** Author's Note:**  
Not my best chapter, but I liked the idea. Next chapter will be better I hope. Sorry it took so long. My friends from Anime Club keep throwing new manga at me and getting me hooked. Please review. I want to know what my readers think. Constructive criticism is fine, but no flames.

Bye, Bri-Chan


End file.
